


【带迪】共杀灰骨：新生

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Summary: 阅读提示：失忆堍哥有原创角色带卡友情向无暧昧！
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Tobi/Deidara, トビデイ - Relationship, 带迪
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
正在发生一场战斗的树林中有个身影从树木间掠过，那人速度极快，但也不时停留下来四处张望，似乎在寻找着什么，头戴的面具即使遮住了他面上的表情，但仍然能感受到他周身散发出的焦急气息。

再快点……一定要赶上！

他巡视一周没发现目标，又跃上树枝顶端，终于捕捉到从某个方向传来的声音：“感受恐惧吧！”

他毫不犹豫地朝着声音来源的方向奔去，几乎要化为一抹闪电。眨眼间，他便停在正在战斗的二人之间，或者是其中一个人正在单方面的宣告终结。

“迪达拉前辈！”他呐喊出声，那携满焦急与挽留的声音传到其中一个人的耳中。只见身躯正在逐渐变得透明，脉络已经化为黑色丝线的金发少年转过头来。在看到呼唤他的人的模样后，那正在聚拢的黑色脉络停止游动。

“阿飞……”

终于赶上了！

三年后。

茂密的树林间正有三名忍者跳跃疾行。

“带土，你也不用这么着急吧？”稍微落在后面的一名忍者朝着跑在最前面的人大声喊。

“别管他，人家赶着回去见女朋友呢。”另一个人附和着调侃。

他们刚执行完一个B级任务，现在正在回木叶村的路上 。宇智波带土倒也没他们说的那么着急，只是在外面奔波了好几天，难免有些想念家里柔软舒适的床，置于女朋友——也是想念的。

第二日下午时候他们一行三人踏入木叶村的大门。带土与在门口执勤的几名忍者聊了几句，才去到火影大楼报道。他的好友旗木卡卡西是第六代火影，虽然有一层朋友的关系在里面，不过汇报时他们还是严肃地公事公办。

带土汇报完即将离开时，卡卡西才邀约他晚上一同吃饭，顺便要求他带上女朋友。带土笑着答应。

离第四次忍界大战已经过去三年。

而曾经战争的发起者——宇智波带土，现在却是木叶一名普通的中忍。这其中并没经历什么离奇的曲折，至少带土是这样认为，因为——他失忆了。刚醒来时他的脑海如头顶的天花板一般白花花的一片——什么都没有。他试图将自己伪装成正常人，而自称为他好友的人——也就是旗木卡卡西在几十分钟后就将他揭穿。

在确认带土失忆后，卡卡西跟他讲第四次忍界大战：讲他如何为了达成无限月读计划而使整个忍界风云变换、生灵涂炭；讲这一切计划不过是黑绝为了复活被封印千年的母亲——大筒木辉夜；讲他终于醒悟而为保护旋涡鸣人被辉夜的共杀灰骨击中，而后又被鸣人复活。

宇智波带土从对方口中得知过往种种，宛如在听另一个人的故事，这些都与此刻的他毫不相干。他是新生的：从睁开眼那一刻起就有这种强烈的感觉——阳光和空气包裹着皮肤，叫醒他沉眠的身躯，鸟叫和蝉鸣一起钻进耳朵，唤醒他沉浮的灵魂，世界与他本身在醒来的那一刻重新组建完成——所以他是新生的！

而就算带土如此认为，但在卡卡西口中他也是那个做下种种错事，使忍界陷入空前混乱之人。

苏醒后随之而来的是木叶拷问部三天两头的提审，他会被置于一个奇怪的装置内，意识昏沉，拷问忍者们会用秘术读取他大脑中的记忆。在接连不断地光顾拷问部5个月之后，木叶高层终于确定宇智波带土的的确确失忆了。但他们仍没打算放过这个发动第四次忍界大战的罪人。大部分高层想将他关押于木叶的监牢中，永不见天日，而以漩涡鸣人为首的一众人却希望带土能重新获得新的人生，给出的理由是：在与大筒木辉夜战斗时宇智波带土已经为保护他死过一回，如果没有当初带土舍身的行为，就绝壁不会有现在的忍界，他们所有人都将永久地深陷于大筒木辉夜的无限月读的梦中世界。

漩涡鸣人有着拯救忍界英雄的身份，他被各大国的忍者们众星拱月般风靡崇拜，就连刚会下地行走的孩童都知晓他这号人物，木叶高层自然不能忽视他的意见，但他们也不愿轻易舍弃自己的立场，在长达两年的拉锯中，旗木卡卡西担任六代目火影，这件事的结果才最终被敲定：宇智波带土成为木叶的下忍，以一名忍者的身份重新回归常人的生活，不再受到拷问部的监视与提审。任何关于他的行动，都要率先汇报六代目火影，获得批准之后才能进行。

这些属于木叶高层与中心人物之间的争斗自然不被失忆的宇智波带土知晓，他只知道醒来后就被带到据说是他曾经居所的地方，屋顶二十四小时都轮番把守着暗部的忍者，开始时他不能轻易踏出房门半步，后来或许是得了命令，监视他的忍者们放宽了他的活动范围，从不能踏出房门，扩张到不能踏出木叶大门。突然有一天那些忍者全都撤离了，一个不剩，自称他好友的旗木卡卡西穿着一身火影袍来到他居住的地方对他说：“你就将以火之国木叶村的下忍重新生活，带土。”

这是宇智波带土苏醒后被赋予的第二个身份。

带土摸了摸卡卡西给他的护额以及忍者背心，新生之后一直趋于混乱的思绪终于有了实质的感觉。

但另一方面，新生也没有想象得那么简单，村子里那些被他杀害了至亲友人的忍者仍然对他有着十分强烈的敌意。他们或许不会当着带土的面说出有多恨他，但他能从那些写满仇恨的眼睛里读到自己曾经犯下的不可饶恕的错。他并没有因此感到气馁，反而更坚定了自己的忍道——让这个村子变得更繁荣美好。这并不是带土凭空想出来的东西，他在卡卡西口中得知曾经的他选择的道路，导致了如何惨灭的人生，或许那时的他只是没有另一种选择，而如今，他是新生的，何不就走上另一条道路呢。这或许是个久远的目标，但至少眼下他十分需要一个目标将自己空白的人生再次填充，而这个目标或许是最正确的选择。卡卡西说现在的他像小时候，又有些不像，因为他仍携着少年时的善良与积极向上，而这些又被溶于成年之后的冷酷中，两面截然不同的性格中和在一起形成现在的他。

“我以为还要再等火影大人一会儿呢。”宇智波带土坐在女朋友的旁边，调侃着一向十分忙碌的好友。

旗木卡卡西在他们对面坐下，端起桌上的水杯先灌下一口，才回击：“我肯定没有你一个中忍悠闲。”

“你们怎么还像小孩子。”千穂理，也就是带土的女友因为他们的拌嘴被逗笑，她是个温柔如早春一般的女人，也是带土醒来之后第二个接触的人。在他因长期卧床，肌肉萎缩，四肢无力时是这个温柔又漂亮的医疗忍者一直照顾着他，她显现出医疗忍者所有美好的品质：温柔大方、善良勇敢、专业细致。起先带土对她并未生出别的心思，后来出了院，千穂理也会隔三差五来看望他，她总是会带上自己煲得鲜美的汤，或者一些点心甜食，偶尔会和来找带土的卡卡西遇上。自称好友的人这时就会调侃他，说，带土，你看人家对你多上心。之类云云。之后在他活动范围扩大到木叶时，与千穂理约会、牵手或亲吻就变得水到渠成。

“是卡卡西这家伙总爱迟到。”带土说，又唤来服务员点菜。

“任务怎么样？”卡卡西问他。

“一个B级任务还能怎样，不就是随随便便完成。”

“你的写轮眼呢？”

提到写轮眼，带土难得陷入低靡，席间一时无声，只剩下肉被烤熟发出的滋滋声，卡卡西看着友人稍微皱起的眉，猜想肯定不怎么顺利。带土刚醒时根本不知道世上居然还有查克拉这种东西，更别说血继限界的写轮眼了，他就像个初次探索新大陆的菜鸟，甚至一度被卡卡西丢进忍者学校跟几岁的小孩一同学习理论知识。

“还不怎么熟练。”他答的简短，事实远比这几个字复杂得多——卡卡西说过，自己曾是拥有万花筒写轮眼的，而失忆之后写轮眼居然只剩下单勾玉，或许是因为对于忍术他是个初出茅庐的新手，开眼速度也极为缓慢，苏醒至今三年也才二勾玉。他并不急于恢复至万花筒写轮眼，但身为木叶的忍者想为村子谋求利益，执行更高酬劳的任务，高难度的任务实力也要与之并论。这也是使他低靡的重要原因。

“你也不用着急，回头我给你安排几个有挑战的任务练习练习。”卡卡西安慰他。写轮眼这东西他也没办法帮助带土，当初自己开眼都是稀里糊涂，而且现在友人的写轮眼开眼与以往的规律是否一致也无从知晓，更别遑论有效的意见了。

“吃饭就吃饭，你们别这么沉重嘛。”千穂理缓和着气氛，她给带土婉里夹了一堆看起来就被烤得相当美味的肉片。而凄惨单身人士碗里只有几片自己随便挑进去烤得有些焦糊的菜叶。

“算了，下次你任务回来我不请你吃饭了。”六代目火影大人心里不平衡。

“我看你是嫉妒。”

“医院里崇拜火影大人的女孩挺多呢，卡卡西喜欢什么样的？”

“还是不要了，每天的报告我都看不完……”

……

一顿饭吃得也算愉快。卡卡西吃饱就溜得没影，说是还要回火影大楼处理剩下的文件——不过是当真回去处理文件还是给这对情侣制造机会，那就说不清了。

说起来他们确定关系已经一年有余，但至今还停留在牵手接吻的阶段。这事曾一不小心被卡卡西知道，成天阅读色情刊物的火影大人立刻就从各方面质疑带土的能力，好长一段时间他都被友人拿此事来调侃。千穂理也不止一次暗示过进一步发展的意思，但都被带土有意无意地无视了。

宇智波带土今年已经34岁了，绝对算不上年轻，但离老年也还有那么好长一段时间。“性”这种东西，他不是没有，有些时候早晨醒来也会兴致勃勃。但不晓得是因为失忆还是别的什么原因，他算得上极度排斥与他人亲密的肌肤相亲，接吻都算是极大的容忍了，这从未启齿过的心理障碍到底让他有些愧对于自己的女友。

“要去我家里坐会儿吗？”千穂理问他。

他们正在千穂家的屋外，带土同以往一般送女友回家，他看着漂亮温柔的女人，心想这次要不就去吧。他搭上女友的肩膀，打算搂着她进去，结果手指刚蹭到对方裸露的胳膊，自己身上就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。带土撤回手臂，在千穂理脸上留下一吻，说：“今天任务刚回来，有点累了。”

善解人意的女人知晓他的意思，也不强求，笑着和他告别。


	2. 【带迪】共杀灰骨：新生（二）

任务归来，宇智波带土难得获得两天休息时间。不过他并没有因此懈怠，休息第一天清晨他就来到训练场进行体术和忍术的训练。

从苏醒至今他体术已经不差，这或许是因为他本身就是个身强力壮的人。不过刚醒来那会儿他还是瘦得像竹竿，一身白色的病号服穿在身上显得空荡荡的，轻薄的布料几乎能勾勒出背上凸起的脊梁骨，让他整个人都透着股羸弱——说起来还要感谢千穂理悉心的照料以及她提供的营养丰富的饭菜，不出一个月带土就被喂得恢复原先的身形，只是手臂、肚子上的肌肉变成了软绵绵的肥肉。这些或许就是她能成为带土女友的重要原因之一。

“带土大哥！”带土正捏着一大把苦无准备掷出去就听见有人叫他，声音有些耳熟。他寻声看过去，发现是他们的忍界英雄——漩涡鸣人。鸣人大概也是刚从任务中归来，身上的衣服还破着、裤脚沾着外边的尘土，19岁的少年还留有小时候活泼好动的习性，他蹦蹦跳跳地跑到带土身边：“带土大哥这么早就来训练啊！”

带土挺喜欢鸣人的，先不说自己性命就是对方救下的。就光是鸣人积极开朗、耿直率真的性格就深得他心，他就像个小太阳一般，照耀着身边的每一个人。而另一方面，带土还尤其喜爱他金色的头发和蓝眼睛，这是他从未表述过的秘密之二。

“我的忍术以及这里还运用地不怎么熟练，”带土指指自己的写轮眼，“总得在其他地方补上吧，免得遇上棘手的敌人，命都不知道怎么丢的。”

“还是二勾玉吗？”鸣人问。

“是啊。”

“关于写轮眼我倒是问过佐助的说。”鸣人走到训练场一旁的凳子上坐下，带土也跟上去。他看向身旁的男人，继续说：“佐助说，写轮眼可以通过强烈情绪刺激开眼并不断进化，在经历失去至亲之人的痛苦后可进化为万花筒写轮眼。还可以通过移植他人万花筒写轮眼融合成永恒万花筒写轮眼。”鸣人自然是知晓现在的带土并不会再想着去移植他人的写轮眼才把这些和盘托出，况且现在木叶里拥有写轮眼的人也没剩几个了。

“不过，写轮眼退化这种事，佐助说他也没听说过。”

“原来是通过情绪刺激开眼的啊……”带土喃喃自语。想来自他苏醒之后确实没怎么受到强烈的情绪刺激，唯一一次还是被一个小孩——那大概是第四次忍界大战牺牲的忍者的孩子。那时带土刚被允许踏出房门不久，在无所事事之余，他养成了晨跑的习惯。某天早上，他在清晨的木叶村遇见那个孩子。那孩子正在采摘路边撒着晨露的鲜花，而他怀里已经是满满一怀。带土有些好奇为什么如此年幼的孩子要在这么时候来采花，他就去问了。

“今天是爸爸妈妈在一起的纪念日，但是叔叔阿姨说爸爸已经去天堂了，为了保护我们去了忍、忍界大战。爸爸从前都会在今天送妈妈漂亮的花花，妈妈收到花就会很开心，今年爸爸不在，我也想让妈妈开心。”

小孩天真的话语让带土的心骤然一疼，或许眼前的孩子不清楚忍界大战是什么状况，但从卡卡西的口中他也能领略到当时的惨状，让眼前单纯可爱的孩童失去至亲的罪魁祸首就是自己。这些日子外出散心带土多少能从成年人眼中看见刻骨的仇恨，但缺失记忆的他并不能体味到失去的痛苦，而幼小孩童的美好愿望却让他真真切切的感受到——是他亲手扼杀了一个家庭平凡的幸福！

正是那个清晨写轮眼出现了二勾玉！

“所以带土大哥也不用着急，比起这个你的记忆怎么样了？”鸣人拍拍对方的肩膀以示安慰，又询问自己最关心的问题。他倒不是担心带土恢复记忆又去搞什么幺蛾子，只是他并不想让这个与自己如此相似的男人就这样丢失过往，遗忘最爱的人与那些重要的羁绊。

“还是没想起什么，不过最近总是梦见跟卡卡西还有一个女孩一起执行任务。”带土说的是实话，这三年间他忆起的确实少之又少，倒是第四次忍界大战的事情他想起的比较多，这大概是因为卡卡西和鸣人等人在最初一段时间经常提及那时的战事，他接触的人员也会询问与之相关的问题。大脑自然而然地构造出模糊的场景，而这也仅限于那场战争，除此之外仍是一片空白。

“说起这个，我给你样东西。”鸣人在外套口袋里摸了摸，摸出张照片递给带土：“这是前不久我从卡卡西老师那儿偷来的，嘿嘿，我厉害吧！”

带土接过照片——照片上是三个12岁左右的孩子和一个金发的男人，带土能从那三张稚嫩的轮廓中分辨出其中一个是自己，银发的是卡卡西，棕色短发的女孩最近自己总梦见，年长的男人大概是岩壁上的四代目火影。他看着照片上笑容温柔的女孩心里泛起一阵疼痛，但更多却是释然。

“卡卡西老师大概是怕你受到刺激，才一直没给你的说。”

带土把照片放进忍者背心的口袋里，仔细收好：“谢谢你，鸣人。”

鸣人被他郑重地道谢搞得有些不自在，摸摸后脑勺说：“带土大哥不要这么客气啦，要道谢就请我吃一乐拉面的说。”

“走！现在就去。”

“真的吗？带土大哥是大好人！”

或许是因为那张照片的关系。带土当晚就梦见第七班的事情——经常迟到的自己、理性又毒舌的卡卡西、还有自己喜欢的女孩：温柔善良的琳、以及他们的老师，后来的四代目火影波风水门。在这段回忆中——至少在前半段，带土还能稍微感受到自己从前人生为数不多的幸福，直至记忆来到神无毗桥之战。

这就是他前半生悲剧的起始也说不定。

带土回想着记忆里被压在岩石之下的自己，又在镜子面前摸了摸右半边脸，指腹下是凹凸不平的触感。刚苏醒时看见覆盖着半张脸的伤疤他确实有些惊诧，但并没对这半张脸抱有任何意见或不平，就算现在得知这片伤疤是因当时救下卡卡西所至，内心也仍是一片平静。

自己的人生还真是多灾多难啊！

他忍不住在心里调侃自己。

因为恢复记忆的关系，带土没了睡意，也不打算再趟回床上去，他就那样坐在窗边，望着窗外的半个月亮熬到天明。等卡卡西踏入火影楼时第一个冲进办公室领任务。

“不是给了你两天休息时间吗？”卡卡西坐在办公桌后问他，倒也不是感到新奇，就是随口一问。

“想起小时候的事，有点坐不住。”现在时间还早，火影办公室也没别的人在，带土就随意地斜靠在办公桌上，翻阅那本任务簿。

卡卡西一惊，脸上再也没刚才的随意：“哪一段？”

“神无毗桥之战。”带土说的平淡。

这几个字瞬间让卡卡西怔住，露在外边的那只眼眸也变得暗沉，里面藏着晦暗不清的情绪，好半晌才幽幽地问：“你还好吧？”

“没事，你问这个倒不如给我安排个有挑战性的任务。”他把任务簿丢进卡卡西的怀中，似乎一点也不介意神无毗桥之战的事。“我觉得那个抓捕火之国周边袭击者的任务就不错。”

“那是个S级任务。”卡卡西被错开话题，自然也不好再去谈先前的事情，他一瞬不瞬地紧盯着带土的脸，想从上面搜寻出不同寻常的痕迹，不过最终还是无功而返。

带土看见卡卡西的模样自然知道对方在担心自己，叹了口气，无奈地说：“我知道你在想什么，卡卡西。就像我之前说的，我的人生已经重新开始了，从前的事就让它跟着从前的我一起死了吧。我也不会因为曾经的事来责怪现在的你。”

“我只是怕……”

“我也不会再去计划什么，卡卡西！”

卡卡西被堵得哑口无言，他自然不是质疑曾经的同伴，眼前的好友。他相信带土在知晓第四次忍界大战的惨状之后绝壁不会再去掀起同样结局凄惨的战争，只是他怕这个人走不出从前的阴霾，对自己做些什么不可挽回的事情。卡卡西张了张嘴巴，末了才说：“要不，你看看别的任务？”

“不换了，就这个。”带土一锤定音。

卡卡西争不过他，又顾虑着这人刚记起一些不怎么愉快的事，只得同意，不过他倒是坚持让对方明天再出任务，硬生生让带土再休息一天。

带土领到还算满意的任务，也懒得再去跟人计较，心情愉快地走出火影大楼。与此同时，木叶的上空飞来一只鸟，掠过带土的头顶。

木叶的情报部接收到一只特殊的情报鸟，这些年几乎没有带有该标志的鸟飞进情报部了，负责接收情报的忍者也是个新手，他暂时略过这只背着小小卷轴的鸟，先去整理别的重要情报，后来就直接把这只鸟抛在脑后了。直到晚上，才有人注意到这只一直被忽视的情报鸟，另一位有资历的忍者认出鸟腿上的特殊标志，表情立即严肃起来，他拿下鸟背上的卷轴解开，发现是一张照片，照片背后还附上了拍摄的日期。

此时的六代目大人被迫留在火影办公室里忙得焦头烂额，桌上的报告文书已经堆成了山，他埋在这一堆纸张里，皱紧眉头一目十行，就差用上写轮眼了。

“叩叩。”办公室外传来敲门声打断了卡卡西的思绪。

都这个时候了，谁还没事来打扰他？

“进来。”卡卡西稍微感到烦躁，不过情绪的由来大多是因为那些几乎淹没他的工作导致。推门进来的居然是情报部的人，卡卡西的眉头皱地更深了——什么情报能让他们大半夜来找自己。

“六代目大人，今天下午情报部接受到这张照片。”情报部的忍者把照片递到他面前。

卡卡西接过照片一看，露在外头的眼睛瞳孔紧缩，他猛地从椅子上站起来，问：“这张照片是什么时候拍的？”

“三天前，照片背后注有拍摄日期。”

卡卡西翻过照片，果然看见日期，与情报部忍者说的一致。

“在哪儿拍到的知道吗？”

“卷轴里就只有一张照片，没别的东西了。”

“知道是谁传递来的情报吗？”

“不清楚。”

卡卡西开始在原地踱步，周身显现出难得的不安的气息。他思考着照片的真实性：如果是假的，这照片上的人自然轮不到木叶插手，但如果有千分之一的可能性是真的，那木叶还必须得干预，他踌躇良久，才叫出暗部忍者吩咐：“去把宇智波带土叫过来。”


	3. （三）

宇智波带土正打算上床睡觉，下一秒就被突然出现在房间里的暗部忍者吓得一哆嗦。

“六代目大人让你现在去火影办公室。”暗部忍者冰冷的声音透过面具传进带土的耳朵里。这都几点了，卡卡西有什么十万火急的事让暗部的人专门跑来通知他。他换下身上的睡衣，跟着暗部忍者一同前往火影大楼。

推开火影办公室的门时，带土看见卡卡西还穿着那身火影袍，不由感叹六代目大人还真是有够忙碌的。卡卡西也没说别的什么废话，直接把那张照片递给他。

带土接过照片——照片是从正面拍摄的，背景大概是人群川流不息的街上，主角是两个人：一个大约是20出头的青年，身穿青绿色的浴衣，带着岩隐的叛忍护额，金色长发，刘海挡住半边脸颊，只露出右边蓝色水滴型的眼睛，那只眼眸在照片里显现出冰冷的气息，只是主人长了张娃娃脸，倒也看不出几分冷酷意味。而照片中的另一个人就看不到模样了——那人头带橘色的旋涡纹面具，只露出支棱着的黑发，穿着一身黑色的忍者装，还带着手套，倒是把自己包裹得严严实实。

带土看着照片里的两人，心底掠过一阵恍惚又熟悉的感觉。卡卡西抽走他手中的照片，说：“金发的叫迪达拉，是你以前统领的组织[晓]的成员之一，而另一个人，”他顿了顿，仿佛在酝酿接下来的话：“是你。”

带土没对他的话产生多大的震惊，只以为这张照片是他失忆之前留下的，结果卡卡西接下来说的内容却令他瞠大了眼睛。

“照片是三天前拍摄的。”

“怎么会？”带土惊诧地问，又把照片从卡卡西手中抢回来，翻过背面，果然找到日期。他盯着那工整的字迹有些愣神，好半天才回过神来：“会不会……这个我，是别人假扮的？毕竟他都没露脸。”他指指照片上带着面具的人。

“也不是没这个可能。但如果有万分之一的可能性就是你，事情就有点棘手了。”

“所以你才半夜三更的叫我过来吗？”

“没错！照片上这个人的打扮，是你在[晓]时期的打扮，而且这个迪达拉，我以为他早就死在第四次忍界大战中了，没想到居然还活着。”

“我跟他……关系怎么样？”带土问出自从看到照片之后就一直想知晓的问题——这个叫迪达拉的人，让他莫名感到熟悉，而除了熟悉之外，还有别的情绪从心底冒出，他无法把那些情绪归为喜怒哀乐之中的任何一类。

“那我就不清楚了，我只知道他是你的手下，也还跟他交过手。眼下最重要的事是要搞清楚照片上的‘你’是真的还是别人假扮的。”卡卡西说完又看向带土，虽然他不想这么质疑，但还是确认一下比较稳妥，他指着照片上的迪达拉问对方：“你……最近出任务没见过他吧？”

“没有！”带土当即否定，又补充道：“出任务时我都是跟队友一起行动，没有独自行动过。”

“嗯。”

话音落下，火影办公室陷入诡异的沉默，两人各怀心思地盯着桌上的照片。卡卡西在思索——如果照片里的人不是眼前的这位，也不是他人假扮的，那到底是谁？难道是曾经的宇智波带土留下的分身？大蛇丸在被佐助反噬之后也留下自己的细胞复活了呢，从前的宇智波带土做出类似的事也不无可能。

而带土却在思索照片上两人的关系，照片大概是从右前方拍摄的——金色长发的人面容显得比较清晰，而且两人之间的距离可以说是相当亲密了，带面具的人就差挂在另一个人身上了。虽然从照片上来看金发的才是比较矮的那一个。

迪达拉吗？

“木叶有收集[晓]的情报吗？”带土突然问道。

卡卡西朝好友看过去，稍微感到惊讶——毕竟这三年来带土对自己遗忘的过去一直表现得满不在乎，一副任其自行发展的模样，这还是他第一次显现出兴趣盎然的意思。卡卡西回答：“情报部应该还留着3年前关于[晓]的资料。”

带土得到答案，立刻就打算去情报部，卡卡西先一步堵住准备离开的人的去路，说：“你先别走，我们先来讨论一下处理方案。”

“那你说。”带土压下急切，静默在原地，等着卡卡西的话。

“首先，这张照片的来源还没搞清楚。不过我已经让人去调查了。其次，我在考虑这件事情到底要不要你参合进来。”

卡卡西的第一句话没引起带土多大反应，倒是第二句让他眉头紧皱、态度严肃起来，说话的音量也不自觉地加重：“你都让我看见照片了，还指望着我坐视不管吗？”

卡卡西的脸上本来也是与之相同的肃穆，结果带土说完他反而笑了起来，他拍拍对方的肩膀，说：“我看你挺着急的，开个玩笑，反应别这么大嘛。”他重新坐回文件堆积如山的办公桌后面：“之前的任务你就别去了，有新的情报我会通知你。”

语毕，卡卡西赶人似地挥挥手。带土也不做多留，忙不迭地走出火影办公室，朝着情报部而去。

情报部留下的关于[晓]的情报还挺多，带土翻阅着厚厚的一本——成立、成员、目的都有着详细的说明。带土一一看过，心里也对过去属于自己的组织大致有了了解。他翻到属于迪达拉的那一页：

迪达拉，19岁，土之国岩隐村叛忍，青龙。

加入时期：7年前

查克拉属性：土

搭档：赤砂之蝎，蝎死后搭档变更为阿飞（宇智波带土）

能力：所持有的一种特制的白色黏土……

搭档吗？

带土回想起那张照片，怎么想都觉得照片上的两人姿势过于亲密了。他盯着叙述自己与迪达拉关系的那行字，隐约觉得肯定不止这么简单——如果仅仅是单纯的搭档关系，绝不可能让他一看见照片心底就腾起难以言明的情绪，那情绪一直索饶在心间，让他有种坐立不安的感觉。关于照片上的另外一个人他却没什么特别的想法——万一真就是谁假扮的呢。

晚上睡觉前，带土都还想着那张照片与照片里的两人不同寻常的亲密。睡去之后他做了个梦：梦很奇怪，他仿佛是什么观影的观众，看着幕布里两名主角琐碎的一天，早晨、午间、深夜——他们有时会争吵，其中一个会把另一个扔下或者揍上一顿，但是没过多久又会和好，更多时候他们显得亲密，比如此刻画面里两名主角在同一张床上睡去。而带土的梦也在此时完结。不知为何带土醒来之后，万分笃定梦中的场景绝不是自己曾经任何一段记忆——那不是他的人生。

最近几天旗木卡卡西烦得很，至于原因的话，自然是某个失忆的人——就在刚刚，大概不到五分钟，宇智波带土第十次离开火影办公室，仅仅三天不到——也就是说他每天至少要来火影办公室三次，每次的问题都是一成不变——有新情报了吗？情报自然是指关于照片的事。

卡卡西就不懂了，之前也没见这人对什么事如此上心，而且他到底关心照片上的哪一个？那个叫迪达拉的还是他自己。卡卡西不晓得带土在[晓]里经历了什么，但是据他所知，[晓]内部成员的关系也没友好到时刻心系彼此吧。

最重要的是，这人太影响自己工作效率了，带土每次专挑他思考的时候来，那敲门声能瞬间将他的思绪敲得四分五裂。

不过幸好，老天还是眷顾六代目火影大人的，在他第十一次祈祷着带土不要再来打扰时，新消息倒是比带土先来了。卡卡西忙不迭地就让人去找带土，恨不得马上将人扔出木叶执行任务。

“最新消息是这张照片是在水之国一个叫山水村拍下的。”卡卡西指着照片边缘的一张招牌说：“这家店就在那个村子里。”

带土皱着眉，对新情报不是很满意：“这都快一个星期了，他们早离开了吧。”

“现在也只有这一则消息可靠，我觉得还是应该去调查。在什么情报都没有的情况下，为今之计也只有如此了。”卡卡西自然也知晓这趟任务大概率是大海捞针，一无所获，运气好还能从小村子里打听到关于那两人的动向，运气不好也不过白去一趟浪费时间。不过他并不打算放弃这个几乎渺茫的机会——毕竟，照片上的人有可能是曾经的宇智波带土！

“另外，”卡卡西压低了声音，示意带土靠近些，“这件事我已经封锁了消息，你也不要透露给任何人。我怕长老那边又要拿它为理由来找你麻烦。”

卡卡西其实只让带土独身一人前往目的地，但为了混淆视听，他又派了另外两名暗部在出村时与他一同上路。卡卡西的意思是暗部忍者会在途中离开执行别的任务。

带土花了两天时间赶到水之国里名叫山水村的地方。这是一个地理位置相当偏远的村落，坐落于一片湖泊的边上，村子里看起来也鲜少有忍者出没的痕迹。带土到达时已经有些疲倦，但他并没有立刻寻找落脚的旅店休息，而是第一时间找到照片上的位置，向周边的店家打听照片上的二人。大部分居民都不太记得这两人，只是模糊地回答：大概、或许几天前见过。

知道他们往哪儿去了吗？

不清楚。

不知道。

好像朝北去了。

他们似乎从村子西口离开了。

每个人的答案都不尽相同。带土也没感到失望，从一开始他就知道这次的行动多半会无功而返。他坐在街边其中一家店铺门口休息，打算睡一晚再在村子周边探查一番。就在这个时候他听见一个介于青年和少年之间的声音。

“阿飞，我说你放开我！嗯。”

这句话轻飘飘地降落在他耳朵里，顺着耳道一步步侵入他的大脑。

宇智波带土周身神经因为这声音悠地紧绷起来，他僵硬地转过头，连接着头颅与身躯的骨骼居然发出咔咔响声，仿佛一具废弃已久的木偶。他几乎瞬间就从人群中捕捉到照片上的两人，他们从他面前走过——而在带土眼中这幅场景宛如被一帧一帧缓慢播放的影像。金色长发的人肯定没注意到他——因为青年眼中只有身旁带着面具的人，他先跟他说话，而后又把自己的手从那人手中抽出。不过另一个人带土就不清楚了，他们走过时，他清晰地感受到一股尖锐的气息，仿佛是要把他扎得千疮百孔，就地湮灭。

宇智波带土遥望着那两个渐行渐远的身影，脑子里一片空白，直到他们消失在视野里，他才想到要去跟踪。


	4. （四）

“我以为你会更耐心一点。”

一个略微滑稽的声音自身侧响起，宇智波带土的心脏因为这句话停跳一刹，身体瞬间警觉地摆出防御姿势，同时微微感到惊讶：怎么会暴露！？敌人几时接近的？上一秒他还看见那两人站在离他稍远的树下，难道是影分身？他自信在跟踪二人时相当谨慎，距离也把握的恰到好处，不会太远也不至于被发现。只是——大概五分钟之前他跟踪的两人突然停下来，开始争论着什么问题，金色长发的人情绪越来越激动。或许出于心中迫切地想一探究竟的冲动，他因此靠近了些。

带土侧过头，盯着那从树干里探出半个身体的男人，橘色面具将他的脸挡得严严实实。带土却觉得对方说话腔调以及出现的方式都似曾相识，他沉默地与敌人拉开距离，与此同时金色长发的人——也就是迪达拉移动到他先前站立的那棵树上，与那人并肩而站。

迪达拉在看到跟踪的人的面目之后，脸上显露出肉眼可见的惊诧，只是那阵诧异很快被主人隐去。

“真是好久不见，宇智波——带土？嗯。”他朝带土招呼。

然而带土并没有从那漫不经心的语气里体会到多少热情。曾经的情报显示他跟迪达拉是搭档，不过以眼下的情况来看他们从前的搭档关系并不怎么和谐。

“你是谁？为什么要装成我的模样！”带土暂时抛开自己的个人问题，率先问那带着面具的男人。

“我是谁不重要，只不过需要提醒你的是——不要再跟着我们了，木叶的宇智波带土！”

男人继续用着那滑稽的腔调回答。

带土隐隐觉察到飘荡在空气中的压迫，他汇聚着查克拉。“那我只好自己找出答案了！”话音未落，他就迅速掷出两只苦无，不过苦无目标仅限戴面具的男人——出于某种说不清道不明的缘由，他并不是很想伤害曾经的搭档。他以为那人会瞬身躲开，并且攻击前他就已经预判好敌人落脚的位置，准备在对方闪躲的瞬间朝那位置释放火遁忍术。

只听咚咚两声闷响——带土不可置信地瞠大眼睛，因为他看见那两只疾行的苦无居然如穿过空气般穿过那人的面具，钉在背后的树上！

这是！

脑子里骤然想起卡卡西曾说起过：他失忆前的万花筒写轮眼拥有虚化自身的能力，而眼前这个人几秒前显然是将自身的一部分虚化了，才能让苦无毫无障碍的透过身体落在树干上！

这个人到底是谁？！

带土面上露出几分惊讶的神情，他像是证明一般，又朝那人丢出几只苦无，果然发生与刚才一致的情况！

“我劝你还是不要白费力气。”

原先还站在几尺之外的男人居然霎时来到带土面前，他快速结印再次释放火遁忍术，依然没有给对方造成半分伤害，火焰穿过那宛若无物的身躯，他稍微感到一丝紧迫，手心也溢出汗来。

“虽然我很想杀了你，不过……”那人停顿下来，深思般朝一直站在树干上的迪达拉望去，几秒后又重新看向带土：“算了，这些还你。”在他说话的同时，猛然有几只苦无从那面具唯一的洞里射出，直逼带土的要害。

迪达拉自从战斗开场前那声招呼之后，就再也没出过声，他静默地站在树干上像是在观赏一场有趣的比赛，大部分时间他的目光都追随着带着面具的男人，只有少数时候才将视线轻盈地划过宇智波带土的身影。

只是在看到同伴对带土使出杀招时才骤然开口：“阿飞！”简单的二字里透露着别样的情绪。

带土因为这一声呐喊恍惚一瞬，然而就因为这一刹那的恍惚他错过最佳的闪躲时机，堪堪躲过几只直朝要害而来的利器，但是还是有一只苦无刺穿胳膊，鲜红的血液立刻染红附着的织物。

“看吧，我就知道。”带着面具的男人语气略显无奈地自言自语。

带土读不懂两人之间的哑谜，他收起其他的心思，分析眼下的状况——普通的忍术丝毫不能给敌人造成伤害，反而自己会被压制。思量着，他悄无声息地将右眼转换成写轮眼，打算对敌人施加幻术。

“忘了告诉你，写轮眼对我没用。”但是眼前的男人丝毫没有陷入幻术中的茫然，反而语气嘲弄地说：“退化到二勾玉了吗，太弱了。”

此刻带土终于体会到对方的强大，一丝惊惧涌上心头——并不是说他惧怕死亡，而是眼前人谜一般的身份以及能力都让他毫无由来的感到恐惧。

“你到底是谁！”带土忍不住再次厉声发问。

那人歪了歪头，配合着面上的橘色旋涡面具居然显露出些微无辜，而从面具后面飘出的声音却携着狠厉，：“虽然前辈不想让你死，不过我不亲手杀了你，还真是相当不甘心呢！”

带土不需多做分析，就能清晰地感受到对方话语里的杀气，他即刻想撤身后退，就在这时敌人周身绽放出一股火焰风暴朝他急速袭来，在撤退之前他就被火焰团团围住，火舌舔舐着身穿的忍者背心，皮肤传来灼烧的疼痛，这还不算完，他眼看着那人手上凭空出现一把忍具，就朝着自己的心脏位置袭来。

“阿飞！住手！”

忍具尖锐的前段没入带土的胸腔——或许是因为刚才骤然响起的那一声呐喊——带土的心脏仍在跳动。

迪达拉顷刻间就来到他们二人中间，周身的火舌也因他的到来而熄灭。那湛蓝的眼眸低垂看向带土的胸膛，似乎在确认他的伤势。

“前辈这么关心他，我要伤心了。”被叫做阿飞的男人周身弥漫的杀气瞬间荡然无存，说话的语气甚至透露出几分委屈。他松开手握的忍具，重伤的带土连忙捂着胸口倒退两步，后退的过程中居然呛出几口血来。

“别管他了，我们走吧。嗯。”迪达拉去拉阿飞的人手，似乎想带对方离开，而在他转身踏出脚的瞬间却又被另一个人拽住手腕。

“我们到底是……什么关系？”带土终于问出口，嘴角因为开口说话又溢出猩红的液体，他并不在乎，一瞬不瞬的眼睛捕捉到迪达拉的身形一顿。

“我们什么关系也不是。嗯。”迪达拉轻飘飘地答，没有半分思考和犹豫，甚至都没有回头去看带土一眼。

“我要吃醋了……迪达拉前辈。”

阿飞怎么看怎么都觉得这两人看起来如此亲密，他伸长胳膊搂住迪达拉的肩膀将人从带土的范围内带离，郑重其事地宣布：“前辈是我的。明白吗？宇智波带土。”

那只被带土握着的手腕也随着距离缓缓从手心抽离。带土下意识地想再次挽留，但逐渐昏沉的头脑却让他无法做出如此简单的动作，身躯也因伤势和失血过多而向前倒去。眼帘合上的最后几秒，他只能眼睁睁地看着那两个身影渐行渐远，如同最初看见这两人一般，别无二致的场景。

旋涡鸣人找到宇智波带土的时候，发现人昏迷在树林里光秃秃的平地上，周围有一片区域显现出不久前战斗过的痕迹，大概是火焰让带土躺着的那片平地寸草不生，甚至连泥土都被烧得焦黑。

鸣人急忙上前检查带土的伤势，昏迷的人裸露的皮肤也有被灼伤的痕迹，左胸离心脏不到一指的距离插着把尖锐的忍具，就是这一丝的距离才让带土保留着微弱的呼吸。鸣人先紧急处理给他止血，才驼着人赶回木叶。

这一路上他用着九尾模式赶路，生怕人在半途中就一命呜呼，虽然忍者大多生命顽强，但带土曾经是死过一次的，他不晓得被六道之力救回的人的身体是否还像从前一般强韧。

“没有生命危险，大概明天就能苏醒。”春野樱收起笼罩着手掌的莹绿查克拉，给出检查答案，呆在病房的另外两人听到这句话骤然松了口气。

“鸣人，你赶到的时候有看到带土在跟什么人战斗吗？”旗木卡卡西心中的担忧褪去，才去问鸣人当时的情况。

“我赶到的时候只剩带土大哥一个人昏在地上了，不过那儿有留下火遁的痕迹的说”

火遁！

卡卡西听到这两个字不由皱起眉头，他即刻想到擅长火遁的宇智波一族，又联想到照片上带着面具的人与从前的带土打扮相同，心头陡然升起一股不详的预感。

难道他的猜测成真了？

万一对方又掀起什么第四次忍界大战，那麻烦就大了。

卡卡西此刻头大的很，一方面他不想让好友再次陷入被木叶长老监视、审问的处境另一方面又担心自己的假设成真，上一次忍界大战的惨状还历历在目，如果因为他的隐瞒导致战争再次发生，那他可是千古罪人！他看向床上昏迷的带土，恨不得立即将人叫醒。

“小樱，你能用什么办法让他早点醒过来吗？现在的情况非常紧迫。”卡卡西换上作为六代目火影的严肃，不过对自己的学生还是语气温柔的。

小樱自然也察觉到事情的不同寻常之处，她即刻回答：“没问题，卡卡西老师。”而后她在病房里通灵出体型较小的蛞蝓，与通灵兽一同开始治疗带土的伤势。

经过几个小时不间断的高强度治疗，一直处于昏迷的人终于不负众望地给出反应——宇智波带土缓慢地睁开眼睛，印入眼帘的不是白花花的天花板，而是三张严肃的面孔。

“发、发生什么了？”他一时没反应过来，下意识地发问。

“带土，与你战斗的人是谁？”卡卡西率先抛出至关重要的问题。

带土在三人的注视中撑起上身，靠在床头，思维迅速转动起来理清眼下的情况：“我不清楚……只是迪达拉叫那个戴面具的男人——阿飞。”

仅仅是这个名字就让三人为之震惊——他们自然知晓阿飞是谁，从前为了对抗可收集过不少相关情报。

带土继续说：“而且，名叫阿飞的人拥有我从前的万花筒写轮眼的能力，还会使用火遁的忍术。”

关于火遁的事情，卡卡西和小樱已经从鸣人口中知晓。但是万花筒写轮眼的事情他们是万万没想到的，这进一步证实了照片上的人的身份。

“卡卡西老师，难道说……”小樱虽然不知道那张照片的事，但也生出与卡卡西相同的猜测，只是在她将猜测说出口之前却被鸣人打断。

“我刚才问过九喇嘛，他说，世上不会存在同样的两个人，分身不在这个范畴之内。”

金发蓝眼的忍界英雄的语气是如此的笃定，甚至让卡卡西一直紧绷的神经松懈下来，他不自觉地塌下肩膀，自言自语般发问：“那把带土打伤的人到底是谁？”

“不过我觉得，只要对方不是想掀起第五次忍界大战的宇智波带土就好办很多的说。”鸣人恢复平日的嬉皮笑脸：“不知道他是谁，摘下他的面具不就好啦~”

一直笼罩着肃穆气氛的病房因为鸣人开朗的声音被打破。小樱一拳揍上他的脑袋，甚是无语地说：“要是有你说的这么简单，带土大哥也不会受这么重的伤了。”

“带土大哥不行，我可以去嘛，我现在可比他强很多的说！”

卡卡西再次陷入沉思：鸣人说的倒是个相当简单粗暴又有效的办法，当初他不是没这么打算过，只是那时他并不能确定对方是不是宇智波带土，如今得到九喇嘛给出的答案，反而觉得这是个可行的方案。

“带土，你再休息两天，到时候和鸣人一起去调查这件事。”

“但是，这次又上哪儿去找那两个人。”

“我可以用仙人模式的说，找起来应该很快。”

“那就先这样安排。”卡卡西一锤定音。


	5. （五）

宇智波带土躺在木叶医院的这几天，他的女朋友-千穂理，自然也来探望过他。

刚看到躺在病床上的带土时，她还埋怨过他一声不吭地就去出任务，又带着满身伤回来。带土实在不知如何去安抚女友，只能沉默地聆听。归来之后，脑子里时不时就有些模糊的画面一闪而过，等他去捕捉那模糊的残影时，画面已经裂成一块玻璃碎片。他偶尔也能拾到画面参差不齐的边角-湛蓝的眼眸，旋涡面具，黑底红云的风衣，还有刻着字的戒指。

这些碎片拼凑成他遇见的那两人。

也许拼凑的是自己的曾经。

“你在想什么？”千穂理正坐床边，将把手的苹果削成一只雪白的兔子。床头柜上的果盘里已经有好几只兔子准备蹦进躺在床上的人的胃里，而带土并没打算吃下它们。

“……没事。”他把自己的灵魂从其中一块碎片里拽出，眼睛落在女友手中的苹果上，又跌入另一个画面里。

“这次任务遇见什么特别的事了吗？”

“没有！”否认的答案脱口而出，带土犹豫了一瞬才补充道：“……也不是，有点复杂。”

“我们最近的话好像变少了……”千穂理把手中最后一牙兔子苹果摆进果盘，那分开整齐，形状可爱的水果，是女人未直接表露的关心。

他不知道说什么，也不知道如何说起-任务？那是机密；迪达拉？他自己都没搞清他们之间的关系。

“你想多了。”

这才是真正的句号。

千穂理离开后，那几只兔子还原封不动地乖乖呆在盘子里，只是白白嫩嫩的果肉已经变成颓败的深褐色。

宇智波带土出院时，旗木卡卡西已经把一切事物安排妥当-他和鸣人表面上是去执行一项护送的A级任务，实则是去追踪那取代晓曾经的成员。

这一路上带土都沉默无言，虽然距自己被打伤已经过了好位置，但他还没理清自己的情绪，对迪达拉也好，对那个叫阿飞的男人也好。他他一边强烈地想探索与迪达拉曾经的关系，而在捡起起起起记忆碎片之后又惧怕着那句话背后的真相-相悖的想法几乎将他撕成两半。

“带土大哥，这就是你遇见他们的村子吧。”

“没错。”

两人已经来到水之国山水村的村外，他们伫立在高耸的大树顶端，俯揽着脚脚下的一片区域，鸣人在树尖打坐，不一会儿就转化为仙人模式，他结印召出十几个影分身，命令他们去搜寻目标。

“能找到吗？”带土迟疑地问。

“绝对没问题，我还记得你们战斗后，对方残留的查克拉突变的说。”鸣人拍着胸脯保证，带土也不再有疑虑，他努力将自己的思绪收拢，好让自己在接下来即将面临的战斗中不再像之前那样被轻易转移注意。

“找到了！”

没一会儿鸣人就恢复普通的模样，结印解除影分身，带着带朝朝一个方向奔走。带土也没有犹豫，跟在他身后，向前疾行。

两端的树木被他们以极快的速度抛弃在身后，化为一片深绿色的残影。带土的心跳不自觉地加快，连踩在树干上的脚步都变得有些杂乱无章。终于，不知道是第一次思绪飘忽时，他一不小心踩空跌落在草地上看来，现在想要屏息凝神的集中关注对他来说有点勉强，他坐在原地深吸两口气，又拍拍自己的脸颊，才逐渐找回自己的冷静。

“带土大哥，你这种状态战斗可不行，当心又被捅个对穿。”鸣人降落在他身前，皱着眉吐槽。

正当他们一个站着一个坐在草地上，一个声音从他们头顶传来，“怎么又是你啊，宇智波带土。”

两人立即警觉地抬头-带着面具的男人不知何时已经站在刚才带土落下的那段树干上，好整以暇地看着他们。

“上次没能杀了你，是因为前辈在场，这回可不一样了哦。”

宇智波带土绝绝绝绝大部分还趋于空白的记忆，并不能分析出自己与这人到底有什么仇恨，才能让对方一而再再而三的想至自己与死地，既然现在他已经放了狠话，眼下也只能摆好姿势迎战了。

鸣人也不要于自己自己竟然没觉察到对方，这或许是因为他此刻不是仙人人模式，但对方能悄悄悄悄无声息地靠近，也让他对敌人不敢掉以以轻心。鸣人立即转变成九喇嘛模式，好应对在此之前，他还是先问了一句：“你不是带土大哥！你是谁？”

被问到的人，站在树干上摆出略显夸张的姿势，语气尽显无奈地回答：“怎么大家都喜欢问这个问题，我才不是什么宇智波带土，我是阿飞啊〜”

他们即刻分散开来，从不同方向朝目标攻去，鸣人是已经领教过万花筒写轮眼的神威，自然不会让他轻易虚化本身，而且自己拥有九尾的加持，速度和力量也是普通忍者不能比拟的，他迅速扔出一只苦无，在对方虚化自己的部分的同时，又攻向其他身体部位。

阿飞被接连的攻击打得措不及防，完全吸收本身需要一定的时间，此刻他刚把自己的一部分虚化，又有别的攻击袭来，他正打算瞬身闪躲，却忘了另外鸣人之外，战场上还有另外一人-带土早就准备好打他个措手不及，在阿飞准备瞬身离开时，他用火遁忍术封锁对方的出路，同时，鸣人的攻击也到达阿飞的身前，下一秒就将他击中。阿飞闷哼一声，身形一顿。

刹那间，鸣人给带土递出信号，有时当即领领，就趁着阿飞停顿的半秒时间，将那张橘色的旋涡面具从对方身上击飞。面具落在地上碎成几块，失去面具的人也在此时旋身双脚附着着查克拉倒挂在树干上背对着他们。

鸣人见面具已经脱离主人的脸，也没停下攻击，紧接着朝阿飞所在的位置释放螺旋丸，本身以阿飞的实力是完全能躲开攻击，但此刻有所顾虑，闪躲的动作略显迟缓，威力巨大的螺旋丸已经越来越近，眼看就要砸在他的身上，就在此时-鸣人的周身霎时发生一连串爆炸！

“阿飞，你在发什么呆？嗯。”迪达拉不知什么时候已经乘着双翼鸟飞到他们上方，居高临下地看着地上正在酣战的几人。

“前辈居然来救我了，阿飞好开心！”

阿飞踩踏着树干，脚下用力，撤身到安全距离，背对着木叶的二人。两人的注意本身已经转移到迪达拉身上，被他这么一提醒自然又想起此行目的。鸣人压低声音对带土说：“带土大哥，我来对付迪达拉，你去搞清楚那个阿飞的真实身份。”说起来，迪达拉还是晓的成员时，他们还有一场未完的较量呢。

如果由带土来对付迪达拉，可能他将会因为心脏中的顾虑无法使出全力，他自然也知道这不是对待敌方忍者应有的态度。虽然他失忆了，也明白在与敌人作战时应倾尽全力，确实不是你死就是我亡的态度，或许这样有点过于冷酷无情，而不是就是忍者吗？现下换鸣人做迪达拉的对手自然再好不过。

“那几天遇见的熟人还真太多呢，九尾的人柱力还是忍界英雄？嗯。”迪达拉自然也还记得这个曾经让自己吃瘪的金发忍者。许久不曾见见实力强大的对手，此时他居然有点有点热血沸腾起来。只不过他并不知道眼前人的实力跟三年前已经大相径庭，自己早就不是对手了。

还没两个回合，迪达拉脚下的双翼鸟就被迷你螺旋扭曲剑破坏。他不得已落在地上，制作的起爆黏土根本不能伤及鸣人半分，对方就像有着预知能力一般总能恰好躲过爆炸黏土，不过迪达拉并没显现出急躁，仍不疾不徐地攻击，想要彻底摸透对方的招数。只是鸣人可不会让迪达拉慢慢分析，他心知对方的招式不敌自己，如今又没了远距离作战的工具，自然更好对付了。鸣人用上速度超过常人的瞬身之术，霎时之间就到达迪达拉的身后，一只手是已经蓄积好的螺旋丸！

这边阿飞对付宇智波带土倒是简单轻松-简直可以称得上戏耍了。带土既摸不到他半片衣角，更别想看到他真实面貌，他在战斗之余，还能分神再见迪达拉那边的情况。他再一次使用神威躲过火遁时转头看向另一边的战场，刚好捕捉到迪达拉遭到袭击的场面。

之前的顾虑瞬间被抛到九霄云外：什么真面目，什么杀死宇智波带土，他甚至无暇分神去看那要窥探自己真面目的人，骤然转身朝迪达拉而去。

“前辈！”

伴随这一声嘶吼，带土面对掠过一个速度极快的人影，正是先前与他缠斗的阿飞，短短半秒时间，他捕捉到对方头骨的伤疤，与自己的如出一辙。愣在原地，脑子霎时转不过弯来。

阿千根本没去管愣在原地的人，眼里只有被鸣人攻击的迪达拉。千钧一发之际，他赶在螺旋丸砸在迪达拉身上之前将人护在身前，鸣人因此击倒中他一边眉。

迪达拉还没搞清楚状况就有一个具身躯倒在他背上，他下意识转身接住那人-阿飞右边前面已经在涓涓冒血，黑色的布料被沾湿一大片，迪达拉让他靠在自己身上，眼里浮出外界的色，但长期的相处习惯还是让他忍不住开口课：“你搞什么啊，阿飞！嗯。”

“带土大哥？”鸣人看着挡下他攻击的人，有些没反应过来，随后他注意到对方的穿着，又快速看向另一边-果然看见货真价实的宇智波带土正朝这边过来。

转瞬之间，一张眼熟至极的脸庞刺入带土的瞳孔里————是和他一模一样的脸！

“到底……”他说的不要不出一句完整的话，只能瞠目结舌地看着靠着迪达拉的人，脑子里面一阵颠簸。鸣人也看着那张脸，眼前的带土和另一人除了衣服和表情不同之外，完全像是在照镜子。

明明九喇嘛说不会有同样的两人……

宇智波带土稍微找回自己过度过度的思维，下意识地结出解除影分身的手印。而眼前的人并没有像影分身一般砰地消失。

“哎呀，阿飞可不是你的影分身。”阿飞调侃道。

“那为什么你跟我长得……”

“大概是因为我是你遗弃的那一部分……吧？”阿飞歪着头，表情无辜的回答。事到如今，他也懒得再去隐瞒，以木叶这些人穷追不舍的精神，估计宇智波带土还好说，不过传言里的忍界英雄的实力可不是开玩笑的，况且-得不到想要的答案，他和迪达拉是没办法从两个人手里全身而退的。 ————没有什么秘密比得上迪达拉的性命。

宇智波带土在那一瞬间表情是空白的，看起来并不明白明白明白这一句简单的话是什么意思，“你是我遗弃的一部分？”他一字一顿地缓慢地重复那句话，几秒之后终于像是理解一般，瞠大了双眼，稍写满难以置信，二勾玉在充满惊诧的猩红眼中徐徐转动起来，紧接着那一圈里出现第三个勾玉，变成变得急速，最终眼里的勾玉变成带有弯钩的万花筒写轮眼。

阿飞自然也看到带土写轮眼的变化，只是他的话语里更多是嘲讽。

“你……就是我？”

“我不是你！当你舍弃迪达拉前辈让他自爆的那一刻起，我就已经不是你了！”阿飞的声音陡然变得尖锐，仿佛宇智波带土说他们是同一个人，是对他极大的侮辱。

从始至终迪达拉都只是沉默的聆听着两人的对话，他低垂着头颅，刘海挡住大半边脸颊，连一个眼神都没分给带土，仿佛他的灵魂已经去到别的空间，只剩下空洞的身躯还留在原地，只是空气里飘来阿飞最后那句话时，他的身躯才像活过来一般发出一点细微的震颤。


End file.
